Two Sides to One Story
by Mitzia
Summary: A girl who once had everything now has nothing. A boy who had nothing wants everything. The two meet under the worst possible circumstances and must work together to not only end the Blight, but also find their place in a world that is slowly succumbing to the darkness. Rating will go up in later chapters
1. Meeting in Ostagar

_The camp smelled like the forests surrounding the Cousland castle with hints of burning firewood and men who probably haven't bathed in days. Although Highever had its fair share of soldiers who paraded around in heavy armor day in and day out and wielded swords that were much taller than they were, Ostagar had a different scent. Perhaps it was because she was far away from her home or because she was still rattled by her family's death. Maybe it was both; Elissa couldn't tell. Either way, her senses seemed to have changed for better or for worse._

 _The one thing she was sure of was the thick atmosphere of fear and desperation throughout the castle ruins._

 _Tonight, there was to be a great battle against an army of Darkspawn. She had not encountered such infamous beings yet, nor did she want to. She just had to fight her way through her own home against Howe's men and put her life on the line for the people she loved but could not save._

 _She wanted nothing more than to find Fergus, but there was no time. She wasn't permitted to leave Ostagar as of yet to find her brother and had no way of contacting him. He had been in the Korcari Wilds to scout the area and having just been brought to the order, she was in no position to get her way, despite her previously noble status. Her brother could be dead for all she knew like the rest of her family._

 _She wanted nothing more than to mourn the loss of the people she loved more than anything, but she couldn't._

 _She had to complete her Joining so she could become a Grey Warden._

 _It was the last promise she had made to her parents._

 _It was the only thing she could do for them now._

* * *

 **No matter how long I've been here, the smell doesn't get any more pleasant. The sweat, the blood, and the dirt mixed with whatever the Kennel Master feeds the Mabari hounds could not have smelled worse. Well, it probably could have, but I'd like to not think of that possibility.**

 **I looked around at the dozens of faces I've seen probably a hundred times today to find a certain mage. The revered mother requested their presence for who knows what reason. Most of the mages were in the area guarded by templars so they weren't disturbed while they entered the Fade. If this mage was there, it'd be a while until I could deliver the message and the revered mother does not like to wait.**

 **I got closer to the area to sneak a peek inside. It'd be a waste of time to search all of Ostagar if he was really in here. An elderly woman with a calm aura stopped me before I got too close. Her white hair was tied into a short ponytail and she wore long red robes, indicating she was from the Circle of Magi. "You shouldn't get too close to them," she said.**

 **"I know but I need to deliver a message from the revered mother," I said calmly. Normally, I'd respond with my trademark humor, but I didn't want to enrage the old mage.**

 **"Is that so? The one that handles her affairs just went to see the Quartermaster for supplies," she said.**

 **"Really? Thank you for telling me," I said. She smiled gently at me and I was on my way.**

 **The Quartermaster stood alone in his cramped section of the camp. There weren't any mages around, although there were elves running about delivering messages just like I was. Well, maybe not "just like I was" since they could actually carry out their mission quickly and with ease.**

 **"Was there a mage here just now?" I asked the Quartermaster bluntly. I didn't have time to keep playing hide n' seek with this mage.**

 **"Huh? Oh, yeah. He went that way - said he needed to talk to the one guarding the deserter," he responded tiredly.**

 **"Ugh, more walking? Great."**

 **Is this the real reason why mages are confined in the tower? Is it really because they're like rabbits hopping from place to place?**

 **I made it up the hill where people groaned through their teeth while their injuries were being taken care of. These people were treated separately because of their encounters with Darkspawn. It was hard to look at them. Most of them had lost hope for our victory against the Darkspawn and wished to be put out of their misery. Poor bastards.**

 **I rounded the corner where a naked man in a cage was guarded by one soldier. I had spoken to this man before. He wasn't a pleasant fellow if I recall.**

 **I was about to ask him about the mage when I saw a man walking up the ramp to the highest part of this side of Ostagar. He wore tattered orange robes and had tan skin from being outside in the sun for so long without much shade. He fit the description the revered mother gave to me.**

 **"Hey, you!" I yelled.**

 **The mage turned around and scowled when he saw my face. That's harsh.**

 **"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy, Warden?" he grumbled. He spoke quietly, but I got close enough to him that we could carry a normal conversation without me having to inform the entire area of my message.**

 **"I came to tell you that the revered mother would like to see you," I said as sternly as I could muster. He seemed like he wasn't in a good mood. It's hard to hold back from being snarky.**

 **"Why does she need me? I'm busy!" he growled.**

 **"I don't know. She simply told me to tell you she needed you."**

 **"Tell her to stop harassing me when I have things to do."**

 **I gasped and put my hands on my chest. "What? Me harassing you? No, no, no, good sir. If this is considered harassment, than surely helping to stop the Blight must be considered treason to you!"**

 **"Speaking to a buffoon like you is an utter waste of my time. I shall go to her so I can get away from you," he said.**

 **"Ta ta!" I waved. The way his back was slightly hunched over and the extra force in his step made me a bit happy.**

* * *

 _I walked around the area a few times to get to know the land and get as much information as possible. Some gave me supplies and I was able to buy some gear from the Quatermaster with what little money I had on me._

 _Duncan told me to find a man by the name of Alistair who would accompany me during my Joining. As I had no idea how to get around this place or any clue who to look for, I asked the Quartermaster, a mage named Wynne, and a few guards if they knew his location. They each gave me different answers and sent me around Ostagar for another time._

 _A man guarding a man in a cage told me to go uphill to find him. Hopefully he was right. I didn't want another unwelcomed tour of the place I was now familiar with._

 _A man in orange robes stormed down the hill I was about to walk up. "Excuse me, sir, do you-"_

 _"Out of my way, fool!" he yelled._

 _I looked at the direction he came from and saw a tall blonde man with a happy smirk decorating his handsome and youthful face._

* * *

"Sorry about him. He's a little grumpy," the blonde said. He made his way down the hill to meet Elissa.

"Are you the one that angered him?" she asked.

"I didn't anger him, per se. He just doesn't understand my humor."

"I feel like you've said that on multiple occasions," Elissa replied.

"Hm, I suppose I have. We haven't met before, have we?" the Warden chuckled.

"No, we haven't. My name is Elissa. I'm the new recruit from Highever," Elissa responded gracefully. Although her greeting was formal and polite, it lacked the dignity she once had when introducing herself to nobles. Now that she was one no longer, should she be more casual or maintain her old ways?

"Ah, yes! I am Alistair and I have been assigned to help you during your Joining," he said.

He waved his arm towards the campsite to silently signal they should go back together. Elissa and Alistair walked side by side down the hill to keep their conversation going. "You know, there aren't many women in the Wardens. Doesn't that bother you?" Alistair asked.

"Should it bother me?" Elissa asked with a slight chuckle. It seemed he was one of those that thought women were scared to fight or liked to travel in packs.

"No, not at all. I just thought that maybe you'd want to, you know, do girl things like have sleepovers and do each others hair while gossiping about noblemen's unmarried sons. You know how it is," Alistair explained.

Elissa giggled at his idea of how women truly acted. She was surprised he didn't mention the stereotypes that women served as housewives or in the Chantry. "No, I'm afraid I don't know how it is. Do you?"

"Wh-What? No, of course I don't know that! I am a gentleman, though others would describe me differently," Alistair mumbled. Elissa shot him a suspicious sideways glance. Alistair looked at her with the corner of his eye before adverting his gaze. "Please stop looking at me like I'm some type of pervert that watches these things from a hole in the wall."

"I didn't say anything like that. It sounds like you have a guilty conscience, Alistair," Elissa teased.

"Did I just get stuck with someone who is almost a mirror of me? Is this how I appear to other people?" Alistair asked.

"Not at all." The Warden and Warden-to-be reached the main campsite where Duncan and the other new recruits awaited. Elissa stopped walking and held out her hand. "It will be a pleasure working with you, I'm sure," she said.

"Really? A pleasure? Is this the part where you scowl and ignore me for the rest of day?" Alistair asked.

"No, it isn't."

"Hm. That's new. Anyway, I look forward to working with you as well." He took her hand and they shook before taking part in the Joining.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I've been obsessing over this game for almost a month now and still have not completed it XD Some details may be incorrect in this story, but I'm trying my best to be as accurate as possible. I love F!Cousland and Alistair more than I love the game and I have so many ideas for them. This will be a retelling of the game that pays extra close attention to their romance and their inner thoughts.**

 **Italics is used for Elissa**

 **Bold is used for Alistair**

 **Normal font is used when the two are together as it would be annoying to keep switching every other paragraph :P**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story and will continue to follow it ^_^**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Witches of the Wilds

"Just how dangerous is this place?"

"Dangerous enough."

"Why, thank you, Warden. That was very helpful. I'm so happy you're here to calm my nerves."

Daveth and Ser Jory, the other recruits, continuously looked around the area in case Darkspawn were hiding close by. They were in the Korcari Wilds as part of their Joining to find three vials of Darkspawn blood (one for each new recruit) and the Ancient Treaties that were abandoned here so long ago in the ruins.

The Korcari Wilds was an ominous place filled with swampy waters and tall, dying trees. What made the Wilds all the more creepy was the remains of buildings rotting away with plants growing over them. Weeds were more present than any other living creature unless you include the few Darkspawn groups they have already encountered.

Jory became more frightened of the fighting as more enemies showed themselves. The Darkspawn were even more hideous and detestable than he imagined. Back at Ostagar, he always thought those in the infirmary section were just overexaggerating about their experiences. He never thought the Darkspawn would induce the amount of fear that they do. Oh how he wished he believed their horrid tales so he could return to his wife and unborn child back in Redcliffe and fight other humans in the army rather than these demonic creatures.

Daveth was a lot more headstrong than his scared companion. Although he too was intimidated by the Darkspawn and wanted nothing more than to return to Denerim, he knew they had to continue through the Wilds, at least, he knew after Elissa had said so earlier.

Elissa on the other hand was very calm about their situation which intrigued the men. "How could a girl not be scared here?" they thought. They were practically shaking in their chainmail.

They weren't aware of it, but Elissa was plenty scared - she just didn't show it. Elissa was very confident in her sword skills and had every right to be. She was the sole survivor of her bloodline, after all. If she could fight her way through Cousland Castle, she could survive the Wilds, especially now that she had three trained warriors by her side. Her and Alistair were at the front lines of each battle and she only had a few small scratches on her arm from the fights, showing just how strong she was.

Daveth and Jory complained about their fears and tiredness a few feet behind her and Alistair as they made their way through the forest.

Elissa looked up at the junior Grey Warden. His hazel eyes were alert and stared straight ahead. There were specs of blood on his cheeks and in his hair from the Darkspawn, but he didn't seem bothered by it or maybe he didn't notice.

"Is there something on my face?" Alistair asked after Elissa had been staring for a while.

"Well, yes, but that wasn't why I was looking at you," Elissa responded.

Alistair wiped his face and got rid of some of the drying red marks. "Why were you looking at me then?"

"I was just wondering what you were like."

"What I'm like? Did you not see how angry I made that mage? A cheeky, handsome warrior is what I'm like," he said.

"Cheeky is one word for it. That wasn't what I meant though. You seem calm here in the Wilds. Are you a fearless leader or do you trust yourself enough that we won't die?"

"Why does that sound like such a black and white question? Can't I be both?" Alistair asked.

"I don't believe it's both in your case."

"Wow, that was uncalled for," Alistair sighed, placing his hands on his hips for dramatic effect. "I guess I can't be offended, though. Duncan assigned me to this task, so I'm not necessarily a leader. He trusted me to see that you all live and I will fulfill that duty, even if it means my own death. Hopefully it won't have to come to that. I like living, thank you very much."

"You're quite confident," Elissa said.

"Confident isn't the word I would use. More like recklessly loyal."

"Loyal?"

"Yes. You see, Duncan is sort of like my foster father, for lack of a better phrase. I was raised in the Chantry to become a templar until six months ago. Duncan came and recruited me for the Grey Wardens because of my templar training and boy was the grand cleric pissed! Seriously, the veins were practically popping out of her skin until Duncan finally got his way."

Elissa saw how his expression changed to happiness and admiration towards Duncan from the blank canvas it was moments before. He spoke as if he were proud to be the son of him.

But, he wasn't his son, by blood anyway.

"You said you were raised in the Chantry. Does that mean you're an orphan?" Elissa asked.

Alistair's joyful aura quickly changed negatively. "I...yes, that's true," he spoke quietly as if thinking about his biological parents physically pained him. He took a deep breath and smiled again. "I don't care about them. Duncan is all the family I need."

Elissa could see that he was hiding something in those pained hazel eyes, but she couldn't tell what. She held her tongue, knowing this was a story for another time. This wasn't exactly the time or place to be discussing family issues.

"Look at the ruins up there!" Daveth pointed out. Elissa and Alistair drew their attention to their left. A hill with a temple-like building stood tall despite having missing columns. Long vines grew around them in natural patterns like the other ruins they had seen previously.

"That must be where the Ancient Treaties are. Let's hurry up so we can get out of here," Alistair ordered.

The group of four made their way towards the ruins as quickly and quietly as they could, in case Darkspawn were nearby. Luckily, no one was around.

The temple was made of stone that now had cracks filled with dirt and dying weeds from deterioration. Some chunks of stone were laying about across the floor and piles of broken columns lay as well.

In the corner, there was a broken wooden crate that was completely out of place. The treaties must be in there.

Elissa walked towards the box and pushed broken pieces of wood out of her way. Bugs crawled out and dust filled the air around her. Other than plants that managed to find their way into the crate, there was nothing.

"My, my, we have visitors, I see."

The four spun around almost instantly, each grabbing the hilt of their weapons and getting into defensive stances.

A tall skinny woman stood on one of the fallen columns with her arms crossed over her near bare chest. A small black bra and a magenta V-neck vest covered her breasts and most of her stomach. Black leather pants and a matching shredded skirt covered her skinny legs and black gloves covered her arms. Her black hair was tied up behind her head and a tall staff sat on her back.

This woman was a mage, an apostate.

"Stay back!" Elissa yelled at the mage.

The mysterious woman rose an eyebrow and smirked. "I see you aren't very welcoming," she spoke.

"Welcoming? Why should we be?" Alistair asked.

"This is our first meeting and therefor we should be polite towards one another. Isn't that how you Fereldens act, hm?"

"You Fereldens? You must be Chasind," Alistair said. He turned towards his companions. "Be on your guard. There may be others nearby."

"I'm Chasind? That's the first time one has said that about me," the mage said.

"Wait, she's a mage in the Wilds. You don't think she could be the Witch, do you?" Daveth said.

Elissa looked at the woman to find her smirking at his intellect.

"Very good. Although I prefer not to be known as such, 'tis what I am called by outsiders," she said. Daveth's face whitened and he took a step back. The mage rolled her eyes before looking at the other present woman. "You, surely you aren't as intimidated by such tall tales as these men."

"I can't say that I'm not, but it doesn't appear you want to harm us, at least, not right away," Elissa spoke calmly and fearlessly. She was really good at hiding her fear, it seems. Although she had every right to be suspicious about the mage, there was something about her that made her seem almost trustworthy.

"Such keen eyes you have. I knew women were more aware of their situation than their male counterpart," she smirked.

"Not all men are idiots," Alistair said.

"True, but you three surely aren't the epitome of intelligence, I presume." Daveth, Jory, and Alistair looked at each other, offended by the Witch's statement. "Now, I shall tell you my name if you tell me yours," she said to Elissa.

Elissa looked into the mage's yellow eyes and found no indication of harming her party. She released her blade and stood up straight. "My name is Elissa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, brains and manners. What a great combination! My name is Morrigan. 'Tis nice to meet you as well. Well, it's a pleasure to meet anyone really. We don't get many visitors here in the Wilds," the mage said.

"Alright, we aren't here for a tea party. We need those treaties," Alistair intervened.

"Treaties, you say? You mean those papers that were in that box?" Morrigan asked.

"Were?"

"Yes, were. 'Tis the plural past indicative of the word, be, that is used when-" Morrigan explained before Alistait interrupted her.

"I'm not an idio-"

"If one has to defend himself when no one has said otherwise, then-"

"Enough! Where are the treaties?"

Morrigan straightened her back and scowled at the blonde. "They reside with my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, even 'witches' have mothers, fools."

"That isn't a believable excuse," Jory said.

"'Tis not an excuse nor am I asking you to believe me. I believe the strategizing is up to Elissa," Morrigan said, smiling at her fellow female.

"I am the leade-"

"I say we see your mother."

"What?!"

Elissa looked over at the Warden. "What point would she have of lying to us?"

"To lure us away and turn us into toads!" Daveth said.

"Why would she lure us away when she could do it right now if she wished?" Elissa asked. Daveth opened his mouth to speak, but no contradiction came about. "Can you take us to your mother, Morrigan?" Elissa asked.

Morrigan smiled. "He could be right, you know."

"If he were, we'd be swimming in the swamp now, wouldn't we?"

"Ah, I see I was right to believe in your senses."

Without exchanging anymore words, Morrigan led them down a rundown path in the forest towards a small hut. Outside, an elderly woman in dirt covered green robes stood in the doorway. Her wrinkled face bore dirt from the many years she must have spent living in these wilds. There was a mysterious air around her like that of Morrigan. Was it because she was also a mage or because she chose to live in the dangerous Korcari Wilds?

"I see we have visitors," the elder said.

"Yes. These are four Grey Wardens who-"

"I know why they're here, dear."

Alistair looked over the mages without hiding his suspicion towards them. Since it was Elissa's decision to follow Morrigan here, it seemed his leadership was short lived. He joined Daveth and Jory behind her, mentally preparing himself to fight these mages with his templar training if it came down to it. He hoped that it wouldn't because of the tales he heard of the Witch of the Wilds. With there being two of them, Maker only knows how powerful they'd be.

"Is she the real Witch of the Wilds?" Daveth asked in a whisper.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she is, you don't want her hearing that," Jory whispered back.

"I see. So even Grey Wardens, the defenders against the dreaded Darkspawn are frightened by such stories." Morrigan's mother said. She turned her attention towards the new leader of the Wardens. "You, girl, you don't seem intimidated by my presence."

"What if I was? Would that be unreasonable?" Elissa asked.

The old mage bursted into a fit of wicked laughter. "My, my, I was right to trust these old eyes of mine. You are a wise one. My name is Flemeth, though you over there will most likely keep calling me the Witch of the Wilds."

"I am Elissa."

"You came for treaties, yes? I have kept them safe from those creatures for many years in the event that someone would come to collect them," Flemeth said. She entered the hut and came out moments later with several old-looking scrolls. Elissa handed the scrolls to Alistair who was better fit to hold and examine them than she.

"The seal on them has died out over time, but they are still in good condition, no?" Flemeth asked the Grey Warden.

"Well, they are in one piece, so I suppose so," Alistair said, checking the documents.

"Good. Then your jobs here are done. Morrigan, escort them out of the Wilds. They've made it this far and it'd be a waste to have them get eaten on their way back," Flemeth said.

Morrigan sighed and glared at her mother before walking towards the path they came from, unable to disobey her.

"Elissa," Flemeth called. Elissa turned towards the elderly mage would came over and leaned in towards her ear. "Deliver this warning to your superiors: This Blight may be more difficult to overcome than the previous four. Don't take it lightly by any means."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **There wasn't as much Alistair and Elissa bonding as I would have liked, but a lot happened, so hopefully that made up for it. Now that the Joining is out of the way, it'll be a lot more focused on the two and their growing party. :D**

 **A special thank you to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! Your support is very encouraging and I deeply appreciate it!**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


	3. Spirited Away

_It was the battle against the Darkspawn and Duncan had assigned Alistair and I to light the signal fire for Loghain's men to enter the field. Although neither one of us wanted to do such a mundane task, it was necessary and utterly important. There would have been others accompanying us, but Daveth and Ser Jory were no longer with us as they hadn't survived the Joining ritual._

 _Yet again, I was the sole survivor._

 _Alistair and I fought through horde after horde of Darkspawn in the Tower of Ishal to get to the beacon. Some of the other soldiers assisted us with the fighting, including a mage who followed us through the four floors of the tower. He served as back-up to us when we fought head on like we did in the Korcari Wilds._

 _We had reached the last floor where the beacon was, only to be stopped by an ogre twice our size. Our attacks were effective against him, but he was still a formidable oppenent not to be taken lightly. Alistair fought in front of him and I fought from behind him while the mage healed us from a distance and occasionally shot bolts of energy towards it._

 _Alistair had been knocked to the ground several feet away from us by the monstrous ogre that guarded the beacon. I swung my blade towards the ogre's feet in hopes it would knock him down but he kicked me away instead and remained standing. The wall broke my fall and I fell to the blood-covered floor._

 _"Elissa!"_

 _Alistair dashed towards the beast and used all of the strength in his legs to jump and stab the ogre in the heart, finally being able to take it down._

 _"Elissa, light the beacon!" he commanded._

 _"Right!" I pushed myself up and ran towards the beacon, setting the pile of firewood ablaze as quickly as I could for the soldiers down below to see._

 _"We...we did-"_

 _Before Alistair could finish his statement, the door bursted open with another horde of Darkspawn. Several creatures with bows positioned themselves in the front row and wasted no time in shooting four arrows at the other present Grey Warden._

 _"Alista-argh!"_

 _I fell back onto the floor as my entire body went numb almost instantly._

 _The last thing I saw was three arrows sticking out of my armor and blood clouding my hazy and darkening vision._

* * *

 _The scent of burning firewood reached my nose as my eyes slowly started to open. It felt like they had been glued shut for quite some time now. My body felt heavy and I couldn't move it without feeling aches and pains all over._

 _"Are you conscious?"_

 _I blinked several times to readjust them to the light of the room I found myself in. I was in a bed with books scattered across the floor and a burning fireplace with a cauldron hanging above it. I looked at the figure who turned away from it and walked towards me._

 _"M-Morrigan?" I muttered. My mouth was dry and my tongue felt rough when speaking._

 _"Yes, 'tis I. Are you feeling okay?" Morrigan asked._

 _I slowly sat up on the bed and stretched my aching limbs. "I'm...alive?" I asked._

 _"Yes you are. Do you remember my mother rescuing you?" she asked._

 _"I was rescued?" I thought back but I only ever saw the mages when we were looking for the Ancient Treaties._

 _"Hm, I suppose you don't, then. Mother came and rescued you and the other Warden from the tower. The Darkspawn had you two cornered and if she were a second later, it wouldn't have been a pleasant end for you. The men who were to respond to your light fled the scene. Those who were already on the battlefield didn't make it off. The Darkspawn were the victors this time. Your friend isn't taking it too well," Morrigan explained._

 _Everything she said was a lot to take in. Loghain's men retreated from battle. Most of the Grey Wardens were dead. I'm still alive. Why am I always the sole survivor? Why do those around me keep perishing?_

 _"Elissa?" Morrigan called._

 _"Huh, yes?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts._

 _"I see you aren't taking it well, either," she said._

 _"Well, what you said raises more questions than answers."_

 _"I see. I suppose it does."_

 _I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, feeling uneasy as I did so. Morrigan saw this and held my arm to keep me from falling on the wooden floors. "I should probably leave, then," I said._

 _"Your friend is outside and Mother wishes to see you before you go. It would be wise to speak with her about what has happened. She was the one that was present to see it, after all," Morrigan said._

 _"Thank you, Morrigan."_

 _"Uh, oh. You are welcome. Well then, I'm going to prepare dinner now."_

 _Morrigan returned to the cauldron hastily. Did my manners scare her off?_

 _I stretched my legs once more before walking towards the door._

* * *

 **This had to be a nightmare, a terrible dream, a living hell.**

 **This shouldn't have happened.**

 **None of this should have happened.**

 **I should have been on the battlefield. I should have fought alongside my brethren. I should have protected Duncan. I should have died in his place and if not, then alongside him.**

 **I can't believe this really happened. Why would Loghain leaves his soldiers and his king to die? How could he do this? Wasn't he supposed to lead us into victory against the Darkspawn and end this Blight? Everyone was gone because of his retreat.**

 **I have been awake for a few days now in Flemeth's hut in the Wilds. I haven't done much other than sit and stare at the dreaded forest I was in in what feels like an eternity. It was still as creepy as before but everything was numb to me. The mages that lived here often talked about my "odd behavior" behind my back. Didn't they know what it was like to lose everything that meant something to them? I had no strength to fight back against what they were saying. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts.**

 **Why was I still here? If all the other Wardens were dead, why was I still alive?**

 **Wait a minute, I'm not the only Warden left.**

 **Elissa might still be alive.**

 **Flemeth saved her, but she still hasn't woken up yet. The witch tells me she'll be fine and that I should stop worrying so much, but Duncan and Cailan said they'd win the battle. Can I trust the so-called positivity the witches possessed? How can I trust anyone now?**

 **I haven't prayed to the Maker since I was in the Chantry, but now I would for Duncan, for the Wardens.**

 **For Elissa.**

* * *

"I told you the girl would be fine. You worry too much."

Alistair turned around from the stump he spent his days on to see Elissa standing in the doorway of the hut. Her skin was slightly pale since she hadn't eaten anything in a few days nor did she go outside at all. Her chestnut hair was knotted and frizzy but she wasn't bothered by this. Her sad, sunken eyes looked more alive when she saw him.

"Elissa!"

In a split second, Elissa was wrapped in Alistair's arms, being held painfully close to the Warden. "I thought...I thought you weren't going to make it. I thought you'd be gone like...like..."

"I'm fine, Alistair. I'm not- we're not dead," Elissa whispered into his armored chest.

How long has it been since she was held like this? Oh yes, it was when she was still a noble in the company of her parents as a young lass. A lot has changed since then, both in her personal life and in Ferelden.

"Ahem, I did not save you two so you could be all over each other like rabbits," Flemeth said.

Alistair released Elissa and waved his hands in front of him. "We're not like rabbits!" he yelled in an embarrassed protest.

Elissa smiled at the blush creeping onto his tanned cheeks. "It looks like I really am alive," she thought.

"Anyway, there is a lot to discuss about the...recent events," Flemeth said.

"Why did you save us?" Elissa asked.

"Almost every Grey Warden was wiped out by that attack. If they're all gone, who will keep the Darkspawn out of my yard? They are pesky creatures," Flemeth said.

"This isn't time for jokes," Alistair said.

"I wasn't joking. If the Grey Wardens died out, who will protect people from Darkspawn? They'd roam around free and kill everything in their path with the taint. Only Wardens can stop them. Surely you know that much."

"But what can the two of us do? How come you didn't save the king or a commander who would have more authority?" Elissa asked.

"Authority is just as real as emotions. Everyone knows what they are but have a different idea on what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone knows what love is, but people have different ideas on it. Some think it's petty while others think it rules above all else. Some think love is shown with kindness and care while others hurt those around them because they feel what they're doing is right and expresses their feelings. Authority is the same. You can put a frog on the throne and everyone will treat it like it's a genius because of it's position, but a true genius of a lower rank such as a messenger would not be taken seriously at all. Soldiers aimlessly risk their lives for people with noble titles without knowing who they truly are, such as your Teryn Loghain. Authority is a concept adopted by the many idiots of the world."

"So you're saying we were more worthy of saving?" Elissa asked.

Flemeth smiled at the female Warden. "You are indeed wise, girl."

"But how are we worthy? We don't know what to do now!" Alistair said.

"Your goal has always been to eradicate the Darkspawn and stop the Blight, has it not? Start there, lad," Flemeth said.

"We can't just go around and find Darkspawn to kill! That'd take way to long and we can't cover that much ground."

"Then find a shortcut."

"A shortcut? You mean like the archdemon?"

"Perhaps. Killing it is the ultimate goal during a Blight."

"We can't just go and kill an archdemon. We need help," Elissa said.

"But from who? The rest of the Grey Wardens from Weisshaupt probably aren't coming, now that Loghain is calling the shots," Alistair said.

"Do the Grey Wardens not have any other allies?" Flemeth asked.

"There's Arl Eamon. He could probably help us. His men weren't at Ostagar, so his army would be helpful to us," Alistair said.

"Arl Eamon?" Elissa repeated. She had remembered the name. He was the arl of Redcliffe. The Couslands had met with them from time to time for trading purposes. The last time she saw him, he was quite old. Could he really help them?

"Are you sure he could? That Loghain could be manipulating the nobles as we speak," Flemeth pointed out.

"Arl Eamon is a good man and he wouldn't believe such lies!" Alistair defended. Elissa recognized this dedication towards the arl as the dedication shown towards Duncan when they spoke during the Joining. Were they acquainted as well?

"Hm. I wouldn't be so certain. You do however have those who must help you."

"Do you mean the treaties?"

"Yes. Their purpose should serve you well now," Flemeth said.

"But can we actually use them with just the two of us? Don't we need someone else to do that?" Alistair asked.

"It's very possible that we can. We're Wardens with Warden treaties. They can't refuse us," Elissa said.

"This sounds like quite the grand army you're putting together," Flemeth said.

"This is what we have to do," Elissa said. "I don't suppose you could help us out any more?"

"I'm just an old lady living in the Wilds. My magic isn't what it used to be, but there is something I could give you to aid you on your journey."

"Mother, dinner is ready. Should I set the table for two or four?" Morrigan walked out of the hut and her mother smirked at her.

"Set it for one. The Wardens are leaving and you're going with them."

"What?!" three voices shouted in unison.

"You all heard me."

"M-Mother, is this really a good idea?"

"If it wasn't, why would I bring up the thought?" Flemeth said.

"Thank you, Flemeth, really, but Morrigan doesn't seem prepared," Elissa said.

"Nonsense, child. She will be fine. Her magic will help you greatly and she can navigate through the Wilds."

"While I don't doubt she could help us in the Wilds, outside, she's like a child without her mum. Oh wait," Alistair said.

"I am no child," Morrigan spat.

"You've been wanting to prove that by leaving for a while, haven't you dear? Now's your chance," Flemeth said.

"But I...alright. I'll go with the Wardens. I'll go gather some things," Morrigan sighed. She returned to the hut and came back out with a small black bag wrapped around her slim waist. "If you'll take me along, I'd be happy to assist you," she said. Her teeth were clenched and their was a bitterness to her words. Flemeth looked at her approvingly from the side.

Elissa held her hand out to the mage. "It'd be a pleasure to have you with us."

"Is this really a good idea? She's an apostate," Alistair said.

"Apostate or not, she saved our lives and is willing to help us save Ferelden," Elissa said.

Alistair looked into her chocolate colored eyes that were filled with determination. "I suppose you're right. We do need all the help we can get," he sighed.

"Let's get a move on, then," Morrigan said.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **A lot happened in this chapter, so hopefully nothing was left out vov Here, we can see that our Grey Wardens have each other's backs, the first step to a blooming romance ^W^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
